No Use Crying Over Spilled Potion
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: What happens when Emma spilled a lust potion on herself and Rumple, will they be able to ignore it? Oneshot idea turned series, eventual M
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! _**

**_So, I'm back! I want to give an apology for the stories I haven't finished, I had some family things happen and my muse left for a while, but it returned and I'm ready to write, write, write! And there are too few Gold Swan stories out there for my liking..but I love the complicated relationships and therefore Gold Swan is a big love of mine, though it love Hook too...but just...well, for myself ;) _**

**_I own nothing of Once Upon a Time, sadly!_**

* * *

It was a normal day in Storybrook...well as normal as any day is in a world where fairy tales are far from fiction. Leroy is hitting the sauce too hard, Ruby is a little more agitated than usual because the moon is full tonight, and Emma has to go search Gold's shop for a Father's Day gift for her father who is the same age as her who is also Prince Charming..THE Prince Charming..like I said: Normal.

Thankfully the fairy tale characters lived for about twenty-eight years in modern times, so the concept of Father's Day was not lost on the town, and being a town full of love and happy endings of course Father's Day and other holidays such as that are all the rave in the little Maine town Emma somewhat calls home.

Now for Gold's shop, that's the only place to find treasures from the Enchanted Forest, that's the only place Emma could really imagine to find anything to her fathers liking, of course he would enjoy some modern trinkets, but his heart still lies in his home. As Emma walked in the front door of Mr. Gold's shop she heard the light as air tinkle of the bell overhead and really took in what the store has to offer. She usually just wanted to get in and out, but she never really looked around. What a shame some things she saw laying around brought back foggy memories of Disney movies, she see a compass, a fork, even a Chrystal that almost looks like a shard of ice.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The accented voice startled her out of her initial perusal and she glanced at the man who made the inquiry, Mr. Gold, also known as Rumpelstiltskin, is the man the whole town fears and the man who has more power than Emma would ever know. Though he doesn't scare her in his immaculate suits, he Is just a power hungry store owner her eyes.

"Father's Day, the fairy tale world seems to find it the best thing since sliced bread, so whatcha got Gold? And remember this is for Charming."

Gold took a moment and thought about it with a little smirk, of course the famous deal maker would want something other than money for this, how annoying. "Well I do believe I have a few things that were once his that he may have thought he lost for good, come to the counter, let's see." With that he turned and pulled a little tray out of the case behind him that had small pieces of jewelry, a scroll, and many small vials of the most interesting liquid. As Emma stepped up to the counter he looked through the contents and pulled out a simple leather necklace with a beat up silver ring on it, "This, my dear is Charming's mothers ring, a simple band given to him on his departure from her. I was keeping it in case he ever came looking, a favor from a Charming is a powerful thing, though the same could be true for the savior. What do you say dearie, a favor for a ring?"

Emma sat pondering, 'I shouldn't even be thinking about this, but the fact that he had something so powerful and meaningful to David is almost enough to sway my decision. If I had just a piece of Mary Margaret or David I would have survived a little bit better in my life away from my true family. But Gold's deals are dangerous things.' That did it for her "Only if the deal doesn't have me harming myself or my friends, or family, mentally or physically..understood?" She kept listing people to not be caught in a loophole, though she was sure he could find one if he so wanted.

"I believe I could concede you that Miss Swan, so do we have a deal?" Rumple held out his hand and waited for her to make it final with a small grin on his face.

Emma drummed her hands on the table for a moment more before shooting her hand up quickly before she changed her mind, "Deal" with that she shook his hand and as she brought her hand back down to the countertop she knocked a vial that had no top and a crack down the side, spilling the smooth pink liquid on both her and Rumple's hands. With a shriek, because who knows what will happen next in fairy tale world when a mysterious potion is spilled, she jumped back and looked to Gold with a fearful expression, "What was that!? What did I spill? Are we going to be frogs?"

Gold's murderous expression calmed a bit at her lack of knowledge but he still knew exactly what the potion was for and they were now in an awful predicament. He saved this potion for his enemies. He looked at Emma, thankfully the effects hadn't started, but they would soon with the amount of potion absorbed by the both of them, this is truly an awful day. "You have done us in now Emma. This tray is where I keep thinks I don't want the whole town to see, for a reason, the potion that was just spilled is more or less a lust potion."

"What do you mean!? Like a love potion, but I don't love you I could never! I thought magic had limits!" Emma was panicking a great deal and couldn't seem to grasp the concept of what was happening to her.

"Not love, Emma that could not be created with a potion, no, a lust potion, it comes in handy when I want to get the right someone in trouble. But the effects will be starting soon, your and my libido will not know what hit them soon, so I suggest you depart and hopefully this will be durable to pass. Here." He handed Emma the necklace and she grabbed it careful not to touch him, determined not to be worried, because it's Gold of all people, how hard could it be to ignore him?

* * *

**_Okay. That is the first chapter, it is short, I was actually going to do a oneshot, but there were too many ideas, so now it is going to be a series! Eventual M! _**

**_But if you liked this story please let me know, I want to find all the Golden Swans that still exist out there!_**


	2. Scents

Emma hurriedly left Gold's shop trying to shake off what Gold said, he was probably just messing with her to get another deal out of her. Of course, this was Rumplestiltskin we were talking about, he was just trying to shake her up by scaring her. To enforce the point she didn't feel a thing. See? There. No worries.

She walked through the town, happy even though she practically traded her soul for this necklace..anytime she made a deal with Gold she felt slimy, he held so much power at all times, it was crazy.

When she arrived at her parents' house she knocked on the door and quickly twisted her hands around her back to wait for an answer, when David did open the door she beamed at him and walked in keeping her back away from him.

"Emma, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, my first Father's Day with you in my life, I wanted to do it right, so I got you this!"

She held her hand around and presented the necklace to her father and his face was worth the deal, every single ounce.

He was stunned and he was trying to keep his chin off the ground when he finally mustered a, "How?"

Emma just smiled and shook her head, "I don't share my secrets!" And with a much softer, more concerned tone she added, "You like it though, right?"

He grinned at her taking the necklace his hands and gave her a huge hug, "Of course Emma, it's perfect! Truly! I can't begin to thank you enough!"

"Well good! And with that I'm going to run away before my life gets too normal.." She grinned and explained that she just had to get back to the station. The need for a law enforcement crew in a fairy tale land wasn't really that necessary, but it was a job that still needed to be done.

As Emma walked across the town once again she caught scent of the most beautiful smell that got her synapses firing and she quickly turned up-wind from where she was walking to look and saw Mr. Gold closing up his shop. She shook her head and kept walking, pretending that the smell of spices, gold dust, old books, and just plain magic weren't lighting her on fire. Shit. He wasn't lying, with another glance in his direction her mind started thinking about what was under his suit, his strong arms, and his powerful hands that were so used to making potions and crushing hearts.

This time she got caught, but instead of quickly walking away, she appeared nonchalant as she walked up to him and said, "Hey Gold, why are you closing up shop so early, you usually close two hours from now."

As hard as she tried she couldn't help the faint coloring of her cheeks as she stood so close to him, she could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body. With a glance at his face and his jaw clenched she knew he was going through the same thing. "Mrs. Swan" she couldn't escape the shiver that went down her spine when she heard her name flow off his tongue. "You know very well why I am closing up early, I was hoping to retreat to my home before I ran into you again, so as to ignore what the dreaded potion is conjuring up within our bodies."

"Oh we'll thanks, glad to know you think so highly of me." She knew he didn't mean it in a rude way, but anyone closing up two hours early just to not run into her is a sore spot for anyone.

"Emma, you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded, but if you'll excuse me.." As he lifted his hand to point in his direction home, and Emma reached up to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear their hands brushed and it caused what felt like an electrical pulse shoot straight from the contact to her core, tightening the muscles involuntarily in her most private area, causing her to let out a loud gasp and quickly shove her hands into her pockets and look down at the pavement to keep her tomato-red face out of view. While keeping her eyes down she noticed that Mr. Gold wasn't fairing that well either as his pants were a bit more tented than before.

"Emma, if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave."

She just nodded and motioned him away with a gesture, letting him know he was good to go.

every inch of her being was on fire and as he walked away it felt as if her body was screaming for him to touch her. If by accident, or not, his shoulder gently brushed past hers as he walked away, and before she had another second to blink he had her back pressed against the entrance to his shop and his body was flush to hers, as we're his lips.

Emma had no clue what to do other than to give in and let her body burn to ashes. This was a fairy tale land, hopefully she would come out as a Phoenix. She twisted her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair pulling him closer as he brought his arms around her waist keeping her tight against his body, leaving no room, his tongue traced her upper lip and she parted hers to allow him in. He quickly dominated her mouth, but she didn't let it last for long, she was The Savior, so she fought for dominance and with a nibble and a moan from Rumple she won a mini battle in the war for dominance and lust. She could feel how effective she was by feeling Rumple's erection pressing hard into her stomach and when he rolled his hips against hers whatever land she had gained she quickly lost with a noise that came from deep within filled with need.

Before they went any farther a bell ringing in the distance from the city square snapped them out of their moment and the stepped apart quickly, realizing they could have had sex in the middle of the street and never have noticed. They were both dragging in air looking very well kissed and Emma finally turned away and started walking opposite him with a quick, "I gotta go."

When she was out of sight Rumple was still standing there still with a dumbfounded look on his face, and before he left he pressed his hands to his lips at the electricity still dying down there, but of course that was the potions effects, by no means was that a true love's kiss. Of course not.


End file.
